Derrière le loup
by Titou Moony
Summary: Suite de 'Janus'. Dix ans plus tard, Remus a bien changé. Influence marauderienne, il ne pense plus à son passé, et encore moins à son futur... sa nouvelle maxime? profitez de l'instant présent! Mais que cachetil derrière ce masque d'indifférence?


> > **Disclaimer :** rien du monde de HP ni aucun des maraudeurs (nan... Je dois l'avouer… Notre petit Remus adoré appartient à JKR… Je sais, ça le rend encore plus inaccessible, mais c'est pas ma faute…) ne m'appartient et pour l'instant, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec !

* * *

> _ **NA :** Et voil ! J'avais promis que je le ferais, maintenant plus personne ne pourra dire que Titou Moony ne tient pas ses promesses ! J'ai dépassé les cent reviews pour « le quatrième élément » alors voilà mon cadeau à tous les revieweurs qui m'ont soutenu jusque l ! (Et c'est pas fini... he he !). Et si j'atteins les cent reviews pour « mon caprice », je sable le Champagne, et je vous remets un nouveau one-shot… J'ai plein d'idées, c'est pas ça qui manque ! _
> 
> _ Enfin bref, j'espère que cette histoire basée essentiellement sur Remus vous plaira. Si elle est R, c'est parce qu'il y a une scène d'amour à la fin. Mais pour ceux qui seraient allergiques aux scènes R, je l'ai mis entre des étoiles, ça devrait pas être difficile pour que vous le sautiez, si vous y tenez… J'ai pensé à tout ! _
> 
> _Bon, je vous laisse lire ! Rendez-vous à la fin !_

* * *

**__**

**_Derrière le loup…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"La chemise ! La chemise ! La chemise ! Scandent une horde de jeunes filles d'une vingtaine d'année en hurlant, OUUUAAAIIIIS ! Le pantalon ! Le pantalon ! Le pan…"

"Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Sirius descend de la table ! Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes ! Nymphadora est entrain de dormir ! Tu pourrais un peu penser à elle parfois ! Gosse immature !"

La fille qui a parlé d'une voix forte et autoritaire est Andromeda. C'est une lointaine cousine à ma cousine, ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est pour ça que je suis là, parce qu'ils ont eu pitié de moi, qui allait être toute seule le jour du réveillon… Sirius est donc un très lointain cousin par beaucoup d'alliances, et c'est la première fois que je le rencontre, tout comme la plupart des gens qui sont à cette soirée. Mais il est le seul avec qui je peux dire que je m'entends.

Il descend de la table en riant, et se fraie un passage à travers les files complètement saoules qui veulent le voir finir son strip-tease. Il remet son pantalon et prend sa chemise à la main. Et il se laisse tomber en respirant devant moi, alors que j'essaie de reprendre en vain mon souffle tellement je ris… En vain… Et la tête que fait Sirius n'est pas pour me rendre mon sérieux…

"Zara ! Tu pourrais avoir plus de respect pour moi quand même ! Je suis d'un mois ton aînée, rappelle-le-toi !" Me dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment très mignon, et très sympathique. En fait, mignon appliqué est Sirius devient presque péjoratif. Il est beau. Tout simplement. Des cheveux noirs qui retombent sur ses yeux avec élégance, des yeux tout aussi noirs et profond qui vous transpercent… Et un corps à rendre un mec gay… Il a vraiment tout pour lui, et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il resterait avec moi pendant cette soirée au lieu d'aller voir toutes les filles de notre âge qui sont là et qui se jettent à ses pieds. Et je le lui dis.

"C'est flatteur, mais tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi ! Tu es très sympa Zara, et tu changes des autres filles qui gloussent sans arrêt…"

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui essaie de jouer le rôle de la fille désintéressée voir carrément méprisante pour intéresser un mec et je préfère être franche:

"Tu sais, si je ne glousse pas, c'est surtout parce que je suis certainement moins bourrée qu'elles…" dis-je en riant. "A vrai dire, je commence presque à m'ennuyer…"

Je vais peut-être me présenter. Je m'appelle Zara Kildami. Me décrire ? Et bien… Je suis d'origine marocaine et anglaise. Je suis métis, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. J'ai de grands yeux chocolat, et c'est certainement la chose que j'aime le plus chez moi.

J'ai des yeux en amandes vraiment très hauts et très grands, d'une forme assez inhabituelle. On aime ou on n'aime pas, mais c'est une caractéristique peu commune, et ça me donne un genre.

Sirius n'a pas arrêté de me taquiner en disant que j'ai des yeux de biches aux abois qui ne demande qu'à être secourue.. Et il sait très bien que je déteste ça !

"Je te rassure, moi aussi je commence à m'ennuyer…" soupire Sirius, "il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens de notre âge, à part la bande de filles gloussante, et bien que j'adore Andromeda, depuis qu'elle est mariée et mère, elle est beaucoup plus sérieuse et responsable… Je préférais quand on faisait la chouilla chez elle jusqu'au lendemain… En plus, j'ai des copains qui sont à une fête qui a l'air super…"

"Pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? "Demandai-je, étonnée.

"J'avais déjà promis à Andromeda que je viendrais…"

"Sirius !" Dis-je avec reproche, "la vraie raison ! Tu sais tout comme moi que Andromeda invite tout le monde pour que personne qu'elle connaisse ne soit seul le Jour de l'An… Moi-même je suis là car je n'avais rien prévu, puisque je suis en Angleterre depuis seulement deux semaines. Alors ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas rejoint tes copains !"

"Et bien… Oh et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le raconter à tout le monde, je te fais confiance ! C'est un bal masqué et la seule règle était de mettre une cape et un masque... Il était "conseill" de venir avec une cavalière, or…"

"Or quoi ?"

"Et bien… j'aurais bien voulu y aller avec Liza, une file qui est dans ma classe, mais malheureusement elle a demandé à un de mes meilleurs copains de l'accompagner, alors ça ne me disait plus trop d'aller à cette fête…" dit-il en rougissant d'embarras, mais aussi de ressentiment j'imagine à l'égard de cet ami ou de cette Liza.

"Attends… Sirius Black doute de lui ? "Dis-je en riant, "ce jour est à marquer d'une croix blanche ! Je suis sûre que cette Liza n'a pas compris ce qu'elle perdait, et que si elle te voyait, elle regretterait… Et rien ne t'empêche d'y aller à cette fête tu sais… Ce serait dommage que tu perdes la chance de ta vie à cause d'un stupide jour de l'an sans ambiance… Et je te pensais plus courageux que ça !" Dis-je en le charriant.

Sirius hésite quelques secondes et me sourit avec reconnaissance.

"Merci… Je vais aller me préparer… Il n'est pas encore minuit, je peux y être avant les douze coups…"

Sirius part, comme s'il n'attendait que mon autorisation. Et en réfléchissant bien, effectivement, il ne devait attendre que ça, car après tout je me retrouve toute seule maintenant… Il devait avoir des remords de me laisser avec les lolitas… C'est le jour de l'an, j'ai dix-huit ans, et j'aurais pensé que, pour le premier Jour de l'An que je passais majeure, ce serait spécial, particulièrement la fête, mais non…

Je suis revenue du Maroc il y a deux semaines et j'y ai laissé tous mes amis… Et j'y ai aussi laissé Aziz, mon petit copain, un garçon vraiment très gentil, romantique, et très mignon, qui était aussi mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de dix ans… Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie, et l'alcool aidant, je me sens déprimer…

Je ne sais pas s'il vous est déjà arrivé de vous sentir exclu, comme si les gens essayaient de vous fuir ou vous prenaient en pitié… C'est un peu mon cas.

Je suis revenue en Angleterre après une dizaine d'année d'absence, et je la trouve changée, froide, fade et sans couleur… Moi qui m'étais habituée à la chaleur et à la mer turquoise toute l'année, moi qui m'étais habituée à la nourriture délicieuse et pleine de saveur du Maghreb... Moi qui m'étais habituée aux couleurs chaudes et vivantes et à l'hospitalité sans borne des Marocains… Moi qui m'étais habituée à la vie tout simplement, la vie sauvage, aventureuse, passionnée de l'Afrique…

Et je retrouve une Angleterre où la seule personne que je connais c'est ma mère qui est la cause de mon départ car elle vient de se remarier, de nouveau avec un anglais, et dont le dernier des soucis est bien de savoir si je me sens bien, elle qui nage dans sa lune de miel avec délice…

Je retrouve une Angleterre fade et sans joie, où il fait moche, et où la nourriture est infecte. Et surtout je retrouve cette vieille assurance européenne, qui existe autant chez les Anglais que chez les Français ou les Italiens, ce ton supérieur comme s'ils se devaient de me rééduquer après un tel temps chez les barbares…

Ils n'osent pas me le dire en face, bien sûr, mais quand j'ai demandé du thé à cinq heures, un vieux sorcier m'a dit avec condescendance :

"Ah… Vous allez enfin pouvoir goûter à nouveau du vrai thé anglais, pas ce jus de chaussette imbuvable des Indigènes…"

Les mœurs changent. Mais il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Et le thé anglais est de ces choses-là. Il est bon, mais le thé au jasmin ou à la fleur d'oranger que je buvais au Maroc avec mille saveurs plus subtiles…

Je m'aperçois qu'il y a un monde entre ce que j'ai quitté et ce que je retrouve. Mais j'essaie de ne pas faire de généralités… Les gens à cette soirée ne sont pas représentatifs des Anglais.

Sirius, par exemple, est beaucoup plus large d'esprit, et quand je lui ai dit que je revenais d'Afrique du Nord, il n'a pas dit « le retour au pays doit être agréable » ou « il faudra que vous me disiez comment vous avez fait pour supporter le climat et la nourriture ! », mais il s'est exclamé « c"est donc ça qui te donne ce petit air oriental et ce teint si rafraîchissant parmi tous ces vieux croûtons ! »

Je n'aurais jamais du boire autant. Je sens que mes pensées prennent une couleur sombre, mélancolique.. Ce sentiment nostalgique qui nous envahit toujours quand on quitte un lieu qui nous est cher…

Et je quitte le Maroc et tous mes amis pour quoi ? Pour suivre ma mère qui me lâche dès la première semaine pour partir en France à Paris faire sa lune de miel avec ce Richard…

J'adore ma mère. Mais là, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié qu'elle me lâche comme ça alors que c'était pour elle que j'étais venue. Elle m'a simplement dit :

"Quand nous sommes arrivés au Maroc, tu voulais absolument retourner en Angleterre pour retrouver tous tes amis… Maintenant que tu peux, profites-en !"

Elle en a de bonnes… Comme si je pouvais aller toquer à la porte des maisons en demandant d'une voix polie : « Est-ce que Titi est l ? » « J"imagine que vous parlez de Catherine… Non, elle est en France pour un stage, vous voulez lui laissez un message ? »... Imaginez de quoi j'aurai l'air à ce moment-là, hein ?

Non… Je sais très bien que ça partait de bonnes intentions… Je sais très bien qui elle voulait que je revoie. Mais je sais aussi que je risquerais de ne plus le reconnaître, ou vice versa… Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas me voir… Ou peut-être qu'il ne sera plus comme je l'imagine, qu'il me décevra…

"Zara ! Réveille-toi !" Me dit une voix joyeuse en me chatouillant.

"Sirius !" Dis-je en riant.

"Allez ma perle au café, viens, il faut absolument que tu sois belle, il va y avoir beaucoup de séduisants et jeunes sorciers qui voudront t'emmener danser, il ne faut pas que tu aies l'air de déprimer ! Tiens, mets ton manteau."

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive… Sirius m'a levé, m'a glissé ma cape bordeaux sur les épaules, et m'a enlevé le verre des mains. Il me donne une petite claque sur les joues pour me réveiller avec entrain, et il me tire par le bras vers l'entrée.

"Tu ne préviens pas Andromeda ? "Dis-je ne revenant à la réalité et en voyant que nous sortons de la jolie bâtisse des Tonks.

"Non. Personne ne s'apercevra de notre absence de toute façon... et nous sommes majeurs, non ? Le monde s'offre à nous !"

Il éclata d'un rire dément, mais je peux voir que c'est surtout pour cacher son stress.

"Tu as tant que ça peur de voir cette Liza avec ton copain ? Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire…"

"Tu ne connais pas Moony… Sans le savoir il est peut-être en train de… Au fait, je préfère qu'on prenne ma moto plutôt que de transplaner car on n'est pas vraiment sobres."

"Oui. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité."

Nous prenons la grosse moto noire que Sirius entretient comme la prunelle de ses yeux, et en moins de deux minutes nous sommes dans le ciel. Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant une très belle demeure, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de château…

Sirius dépose la moto sur la pelouse avec habitude, et il me lance un regard nerveux.

"Tu vas voir, ils sont très sympas... Ils vont être contents de nous voir…" dit-il en s'approchant de la porte ou je peux lire « Godric's Hollow »

Arrivé devant celle-ci, il tient quelques secondes le pommeau en forme de tête de lion, comme s'il hésitait encore, puis il soupire et frappe.

La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même sur un large vestibule où deux elfes nous tendent chacun un masque. Le mien est de toutes les couleurs, alors que celui de Sirius est argenté, avec des dessins rouges et verts qui s'entrelacent.

Je me sens vraiment intruse dans cette belle bâtisse où l'on entend venir d'une des salles des bruits et des rires. Mais mon angoisse n'est rien comparée à celle de Sirius.

Nous suivons un des elfes jusqu'à une large porte qu'il ouvre cérémonieusement. Sirius lui sourit et lui dit un petit mot gentil qui me fait penser qu'il doit être un habitué des lieux. Et en effet, dès qu'il entre, l'elfe crie :

"Sirius Black et Zara Kildami !"

Le bruit diminue un instant avant que les bourdons recommencent, et un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille saute dans les bras de Sirius.

"Padfoot ! Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir ! Tu as réussi à te libérer finalement ? Et je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul…" dit-il avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

"James Potter ! Essaie au moins de ne pas draguer quand je ne suis pas loin…" dit une voix amusée de fille.

"Mais je ne drague pas !" S'écria le jeune homme brun avec un air blessé avant d'éclater de rire.

"Enchantée… Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes Zara, la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius ? "Demanda d'une voix assez froide avec un sourire forcé la jolie rousse en me scrutant de ses yeux verts immenses.

"Non ! "Dis-je en riant," je suis une lointaine cousine par alliance… En fait, nous étions à la même fête, et comme nous commencions à nous ennuyer, nous avons demandé si nous pouvions aller autre part… Sirius tenait vraiment à vous rejoindre, vous savez !"

"Ah d'accord !" Dit Lily avec un grand et vrai sourire.

Ses yeux recommencèrent à pétiller et à me toiser avec sympathie.

"Un moment, j'ai cru que… Enfin, peu importe."

"Où est Moony ?" Demanda Sirius à Lily le plus discrètement qu'il put.

"Pas avec Liza si tu veux savoir !" Dit James, qui avait entendu, avec un rire, "elle doit être au bar en train de discuter avec un grand blond hollandais je crois… Et Moony est sur la piste de danse. Il a bien avancer dans sa quête de «s'amuser sans avoir de petite copine », il a du danser avec à peu près toutes les jeunes filles de la soirée, ou en tout cas les plus belles, et il s'est fait embrasser par au moins sept ou huit…"

"Il ne changera jamais…" souffla Sirius en souriant, l'air secrètement soulagé de ne pas voir son ami avec Liza.

Je me demande pourquoi. Mais c'est vrai que s'il est un tel fêtard, qui danse avec toutes les filles et en embrasse une bonne partie, je comprends les angoisses du beau Sirius…

"Il est là-bas, entrain de danser avec la cape gris-verte, tu vois ?" Demanda James à Sirius en montrant le milieu de la piste.

Je vis rapidement la cape vert-argentée. Elle était assez peu discrète, il faut dire, et j'ai toujours eu des sens plus aiguisés, principalement la vue. La fille qui portait la cape devait être rousse, ou blonde vénitienne, d'après les mèches lisses qui dépassaient de sa capuche. Elle avait un masque vert avec des dessins argentés, et même de loin elle semblait très belle, avec des traits fins et aristocratiques.

Elle dansait avec un garçon portant une cape et une capuche bordeaux, avec un liseré noir et or, et un masque noir avec des plumes rouges et or. Je ne pouvais le voir que de deux, mais il était grand, mince mais bien bâti, et vu le rougissement de la jeune fille quand il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille, il devait, soit être vraiment beau, soit avoir des mains électrisantes.

Je ressentis inexplicablement de la colère à les voir danser. Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé de voir quelqu'un, vaguement, de loin, et de vous l'imaginer beau et parfait… Et d'être jalouse contre la fille qu'il a à son bras… Et bien c'est ce qui se passait.

Sauf qu'en plus, je ressentais aussi une antipathie prononcée pour le mec en question. Je ne lui avais même pas parlé, mais un garçon qui va au bal avec la fille qui intéresse son meilleur ami ne peut pas vraiment être quelqu'un de sympathique, pensai-je. Et puis, je n'aime pas ce genre de mec qui se fout complètement des filles, qui les fait danser, qui les embrasse, et puis fini.

Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que Lily et James nous avaient accompagnés au bar, pas très loin. Sirius va dire bonjour à une fille aux longs cheveux dorés et bouclés et aux grands yeux bleu-verts rieurs, qui doit être Liza, pendant que Lily va chercher des boissons. En revenant, elle a un grand sourire amusé et elle chuchote quelque chose à James dont le sourire charmeur qu'il n'arrête pas d'afficher s'intensifie.

Je me sens vraiment gênée. Ils doivent dire quelque chose sur moi, peut-être que ce que je porte est complètement démodé, ou… Je regarde rapidement la ficelle violette qui retient mon bustier devant ma poitrine, mais il est bien attaché, laissant deux centimètres d'écarts au milieu, comme c'était prévu.

Je porte une jupe colorée dans les tons chauds, violet, orange, rouge, fuchsia, jaune foncé, qui m'arrive aux genoux. Je ne porte pas de collants, mes jambes étant déjà mates et lisses et je porte en haut un bustier noir avec un liseré violet en bas et un rouge en haut, dos-nu et attaché par le devant avec une ficelle en soie violette.

J'ai une grande cape bordeaux avec une large capuche que j'ai dû remonter pour cacher mes cheveux et en partie mon visage. Il n'y a rien qui a l'air de clocher dans ma tenue… Je lève les yeux vers Lily et elle me dit en souriant :

"Ce n'est pas de toi que je parlais, mais de Moony… Il est au milieu de la piste de danse, regarde…"

Je regarde et je le vois, toujours entrain de danser avec la cape grise, ses mains encerclant sa taille pendant qu'elle a les mains sur ses omoplates. Je ne vois _vraiment_ pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je fronce des sourcils, et me tourne avec un air interrogateur vers la sympathique rousse :

"Toujours le même truc… Elle est jolie pourtant…" puis, elle ajoute à mon adresse " tu vas voir, il y a neuf chances sur dix qu'elle va l'embrasser, qu'il va se laisser faire et qu'ensuite… ensuite je ne sais pas !" Dit Lily avec un clin d'œil rempli de suggestion en direction de son petit ami qui sourit.

Moi je ne souris pas vraiment. Je regarde à nouveau vers la piste de danse, et effectivement, la fille lève les yeux vers lui, et se lève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il répond à son baiser et ils s'enlacent plus fermement. Je trouve ça assez écœurant. La fille fait glisser ses mains contre son torse, et je peux m'apercevoir qu'elle déboutonne sa chemise… Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise… Mais où se croient-ils ? Il doit y avoir des chambres s'ils en ont tellement envie !

À côté de moi, Lily et James se sourient l'un à l'autre, comme si cela leur avait donné des idées. Rien de tel pour se rappeler que tu es seule, célibataire, et qu'avec un peu de chance tu finiras vieille fille…

La musique s'arrête, et là, Lily et James manquent s'étrangler de rire. En effet, « Moony » a pris les mains baladeuses de la jolie cape grise, et les as écartés doucement de lui en arrêtant de l'embrasser. Il lui dit quelque chose et lui fait un petit signe de main en s'éloignant et en se dirigeant vers Lily et James.

J'aurais pensé que la jeune fille allait lui crier dessus, mais non, je n'ai même pas ce plaisir ! Elle sourit simplement, en rougissant, et en caressant d'une main distraite ses lèvres, avant de se diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Je vois venir le masque aux plumes rouges, noires et or avec suspicion et méfiance. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir et il se laisse tomber à côté de James avec un sourire satisfait.

"Alors ? Elle était jolie…" dit Lily comme si c'était tout à fait banal.

"Oui, très.. Et elle embrassait…"

Le garçon lève les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire avant d'exploser de rire. Il a l'air d'avoir pas mal bu, mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Je n'aime pas les coureurs de jupon… En plus, il n'a même pas refermé sa chemise, et le bas ne tient que par trois boutons, et laissant voir un torse musclé et vraiment plaisant à regarder… C'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas refermé, mais je ne vais pas le laisser passer sous prétexte qu'il est mignon…

"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ou si tu ne sais tout simplement pas refermer des boutons, mais ta chemise est largement ouverte, çà fait franchement débraill" dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il rougit aussitôt et reboutonne sa chemise avec embarras pendant que Lily et James se tordent de rire… Et moi... Et bien, je suis bien un peu déçue qu'il reboutonne sa chemise noire, mais d'un autre côté, je suis aussi ravie qu'il ait rougi. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi…

Il fait assez sombre et je ne vois pas très bien son visage, dont le haut est masqué, mais il a l'air d'être vraiment beau. Ses lèvres ont l'air invitantes, et si je ne venais pas de le voir en train d'embrasser une fille comme ça, je le trouverait absolument charmant. Et insupportable.

Les mecs parfaits, beaux et plein d'esprit sont très agaçants car j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils vont se moquer de moi, me prendre pour une idiote ou quelque chose comme çà. C'est très désagréable.

James et Lily entretiennent en grande partie la conversation en me montrant les gens qui passent et en me disant comment ils les connaissent. Les amis de Sirius ont tous à peu près notre âge, aux alentours de dix-huit ans, et ils sont tous sortis de Poudlard. L'ambiance est détendue et vraiment sympathique, et mon opinion de l'Angleterre remonte en m'apercevant qu'il y a aussi des gens sympathiques ici… Je suis plutôt du genre sociable, et je déteste être seule. Mais je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée…

La musique continue et James nous montre Sirius qui vient d'emmener Liza danser. La jeune fille a l'air vraiment heureuse dans ses bras, et la joie presque enfantine de Sirius fait vraiment plaisir à voir…

"Au fait, on ne t'a pas vu de la soirée avec Liza, à part quand vous êtes venu ensemble, comment cela se fait ?" Demanda James avec curiosité.

"Oh… Liza n'osait pas aller demander à Sirius, et elle a toujours été une très bonne amie et quand elle m'a proposé de l'emmener à la soirée, j'ai accepté. Le pacte était clair : on ne vient ensemble qu'en tant qu'amis, et on en profite pour s'amuser sans être préoccupé par un possible petit ami. Et implicitement, ça lui permettait de ne pas demander à Sirius et d'aller quand même à la fête… Je lui avais dit pourtant de lui demander, mais elle n'osait pas…" dit-il avec un léger sourire que je me surprends à trouver vraiment attirant, avant de me reprendre.

"Ils sont mignons tous les deux…" dit Lily avec un sourire en s'installant sur les genoux de son petit ami.

"Ouais… C'est pourtant pas leur genre de ne pas oser demander… Tu viens danser Lily Jolie ? "Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire séduisant.

La jolie rousse éclate de rire, ses cheveux retombant derrière ses épaules, et sa gorge blanche, déployée. James en profite pour l'embrasser dans le cou légèrement avant de l'aider à se lever.

"Mais avais-tu seulement besoin de demander ? "Demande avec un sourire aguicheur Lily en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Le masque noir, rouge et or se lève alors et me tend une main avec galanterie :

"Tu danses ?"

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je peux rencontrer les yeux dorés les plus magnifiques que je puisse imaginer… Je sens un creux dans l'estomac, mais j'hésite… Je me souviens comment il a repoussé légèrement la jeune fille qui l'embrassait… Il aurait pu la repousser avant de l'embrasser, mais non, il a attendu qu'elle se dévoile en premier, qu'elle se découvre et baisse ses gardes avant de l'embrasser…

"Non", dis-je en ignorant la belle main tendue vers moi.

La main retombe légèrement, mais il ne bouge pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde avec un demi-sourire amusé particulièrement séduisant, mais aussi particulièrement agaçant… Je déteste que des gens que je ne connais pas se moquent de moi. Je lui dis sur la défensive :

"Je n'aime pas danser avec les Don Juan."

À ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire ! Je te proposais juste de danser car les autres sont déjà sur la piste… Mais si tu as peur du grand méchant loup…" dit-il en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Je sens mon sang bouillonner. Je déteste qu'on se paie ma tête, qu'on me regarde avec un air moqueur… Et ça m'énerve encore plus venant de sa part…

"D'accord, j'accepte, pour te prouver que je n'ai pas peur de toi… dis-je en me levant toute seule, ignorant la main qu'il me tend, et je ne suis pas handicapée, je déteste que les gens me prennent en pitié ou essaient de m'aider... "Dis-je d'un ton sec en passant devant lui.

Je le sens sourire avec amusement. Soudain, je sursaute, il a mis ses mains autour de ma taille et il est à mes côtés en train de sourire.

"Un point commun… Moi non plus je n'aime pas la pitié des gens…" dit-il avec une voix douce et grave, avant de me faire un demi-sourire et de m'entraîner vers la piste.

Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais je n'aime pas danser les slows. Je les trouve généralement trop longs et je me sens gênée, sauf si c'est mon petit ami. Et je regrette alors intensément d'avoir accepté sur un coup de tête de me ridiculiser devant _lui_…

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même et je me retrouve face à lui. Il place ses mains autour de ma taille, et je frissonne légèrement. Entre tous les endroits, il a fallu qu'il choisisse le plus sensible, dans l'espace où ma peau est nue, entre la jupe et le bustier. Je grimace et il rit doucement. Je place mes mains avec suspicion sur ses épaules et la danse commence.

Je suis rarement moins détendue. J'ai l'impression d'être un piquet de bois vivant, je suis complètement tendue et je l'entends ricaner doucement.

"Pas habituée à danser les slows, hein ?" Dit-il d'une voix gentille, mais aussi un tantinet moqueuse.

Je lève avec défi mon regard vers lui et je frissonne à nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais si proche de lui. Je peux voir tous les détails de son masque… Il y a un liseré cuivré et un autre argenté sur le contour du masque, et il y a des arabesques en fils cuivrés ou rouges sur la surface. C'est vraiment très joli et ça ne met que plus en valeur ses yeux, c'est bizarre.

Le masque cache une partie de son visage, mais je peux voir ses lèvres, pleines et attirantes. Elles semblent douces et sèches, et j'ai envie de passer mes doigts dessus pour sentir leur texture… Si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air…

Puis je percute ce que je suis entrain de penser et je rougis en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il est toujours en train de me regarder, avec amusement, comme s'il se demandait combien de temps j'allais mettre avant de craquer et de l'embrasser.

Mais je ne craque pas. Je soutiens son regard. Il éclate alors franchement de rire :

"Nous sommes pathétiques !"

"TU es ridicule", rectifiais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Mais sa remarque m'a quand même fait sourire et je me détends. Je m'aperçois que je suis plus proche de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il m'a attiré vers lui ou si c'est moi qui suis venue plus proche de lui, mais le fait est là.

Je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme anormalement élevé. J'ai l'impression d'être serrée dans mes vêtements, et j'ai envie soit de partir prendre l'air loin de ce regard brûlant, soit de l'embrasser sur-le-champ.

Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que dans les deux cas il serait content et fier de lui, et je n'ai pas envie de ça… Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme la cape grise…

Je suis beaucoup plus détendue, et je le regarde avec défi en souriant d'un air moqueur.

"Pourquoi tu te moques ?" Demande-t-il doucement.

Je vais dire quelque chose, mais il me prend en traître : il m'attire un peu plus vers lui, et je suis presque collée à lui. Il n'a que sa fine chemise en soie noire qui me sépare de son torse et je comprends alors très bien pourquoi la cape grise n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de les lui enlever…

Mais je ne suis pas "cape grise", heureusement pour moi, et j'arrive à me reprendre, et sans laisser voir mon trouble, je dis avec un sourire séducteur :

"Mais _jamais_ je n'oserais me moquer de vous… Je ne sais même pas ton nom ni ton prénom, _Moony",_ dis-je sarcastiquement en le regardant avec dérision.

"Mais c'est mon nom… ou presque…" murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonne encore, et je ne sais plus si j'ai trop chaud ou trop froid. Sensation bizarre… Je vais répliquer une autre chose, mais encore une fois, il me prend par surprise. Il fait glisser ses mains dans mon dos sur ma peau nue et il m'attire encore un peu plus vers lui. Il a des mains vraiment douces et fraîches… Je relève la tête :

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit obligé d'être si collé à son partenaire pendant un slow…" Dis-je avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

"Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ?"

Il me regarde avec intensité, et je me demande comment j'ai pu proférer une telle imbécillité à un mec qui a de si beaux yeux et des lèvres si invitantes… A ce moment la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis ravie qu'il ne se soit pas éloigné de moi…

"Euh... je ne sais pas... "avouai-je.

Je déglutis difficilement quand il me sourit. J'avais un tel besoin de l'embrasser… Mais ça devait faire çà à toutes les filles avec qui il dansait, et je me souvenais de la jeune fille blonde au masque argenté. Je n'ai jamais aimé me faire avoir et encore moins me faire repousser.

Mais au moment où je pense ça et que je n'ai pas l'intention de céder et de faire le premier pas, il le fait pour moi. Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres gentiment sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression d'être électrisée… En fait, je ne sais pas si je suis électrisée par ses mains qui glissent dans le bas de mon dos sur ma peau ou par le fait que ses lèvres deviennent de plus en plus pressantes.

_Casse le baiser… Casse le baiser avant qu'il le fasse lui-même… Un peu de volonté.. Tu ne veux quand même pas te rendre ridicule, non ? Saraphina ! Réveille-toi !_

Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me réveiller. Je me perds dans son baiser tendre et doux. Mais je me réveille à l'énoncé de mon nom par ma conscience. Je déteste ce nom, et c'est un bon réveille-matin… Une douche froide pour mon orgueil…

Je m'écartai de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Il me regarda, l'air étonné. J'enlevai ses mains de mon dos et les pressai contre son torse avant de m'écarter de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air stupéfait, mais il eut un sourire triste et mélancolique, presque blessé.

"Je savais que je ne devais jamais faire le premier pas…" dit-il simplement avant de me faire un demi-sourire triste mais en même temps amusé et de se diriger vers le bar.

Je sens un vide. Un froid. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il émanait une telle chaleur de lui… Ma gorge se noue et je résiste difficilement à la tentation de lui attraper le bras, de prendre dans la mienne cette main si attirante… Mais j'ai mon honneur, et même si le ridicule ne tue pas, il fait mal. Et je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait repoussée…

Je repars dans l'autre sens, en haussant les épaules avec défaitisme. Je ne vois pas que Moony s'est retourné un instant et que ses épaules se sont affaissées et son sourire a disparu. Puis il est parti sans un mot en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Je regrette. Je regrette d'avoir cassé le baiser… Même s'il m'avait repoussé, ça aurait duré peut-être une demi- seconde de plus… C'est désespérant… Je suis assise sur les escaliers entre premier et le second étage de la grande maison. J'ai dansé quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

J'ai la tête dans les mains et je me demande pourquoi j'essaie tout le temps de repousser les autres avant qu'ils ne le fassent… Le seul à avoir passé cette barrière était Aziz, et encore, je l'avais repoussé plusieurs fois avant de sortir finalement avec lui…

Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre, alors je fais une introspection. Je ferme les yeux, et essaie de me rappeler ce que j'ai toujours tenté d'oublier.

Tout est flou. Je me souviens d'un vélo. Je me souviens d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair qui part en pédalant le plus vite possible, comme effrayé par moi… Je me souviens du ciel bleu, du soleil qui brillait, insensible à ma peine… Mon cœur qui se brise, et les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage… Ma mère qui me prend dans ses bras et qui me demande ce qui n'allait pas…

Je me souviens d'une femme et d'un monsieur, qui accompagnaient leur enfant… Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés… Et le garçon, lui, a cassé encore une fois mon cœur en évitant mon regard et en pleurant…

Je pleurais moi aussi, à ce moment-là, en regardant ce petit garçon… Ce garçon qui avait indirectement tué mon père…

Et il m'avait repoussée… Il n'était jamais revenu me voir… Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai essayé de ne plus souffrir… Que j'aie essayé de ne plus me laisser à aimer personne comme ça…

"Ca va ?" Demande une voix douce à mon oreille.

Je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi, et passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Les jolies filles ne devraient pas avoir le droit de pleurer tu sais…" dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Mais il était sérieux quand même. Je séchais l'unique larme qui avait coulé et me levait avec énergie :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?"

"Je pourrais te retourner la question… Je suis venue te chercher", dit-il doucement.

"Me chercher ?" Demandai-je avec incrédulité.

"Oui… Je voulais t'inviter à nouveau à danser, mais tu n'étais pas là, alors je me suis demandé où tu avais pu passer… Et puis j'avais besoin de faire une petite pause, loin des bruits !" Avoua-t-il en riant et en se levant à son tour.

"Ah… Je pense que j'arriverais à retrouver la sortie toute seule", dis-je d'un ton badin.

Je me donnerais une baffe moi-même si je le pouvais… Je le repousse, c'est instinctif…

"Je n'en suis pas sûr…" dit-il en allongeant le pas pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui avec étonnement.

"Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?" Demandai-je.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, ni même d'un ton sec, mais plutôt comme une simple constatation.

"Tu as plutôt l'air d'être le genre de gars qui se laisse embrasser, qui est passif, qui n'a pas besoin de se donner du mal pour avoir une fille et qui attends que la fille qui l'intéresse fasse le premier pas… Alors pourquoi tu veux danser avec moi particulièrement ?"

Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit blessé, ou qu'il rie nerveusement. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me sorte quelque chose du genre «mais parce que tu es jolie » ou quelque chose comme ça… Quelque chose qui sonnerait faux… Mais je ne m'attends pas à ça…

"Je ne sais pas… "avoue-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je fronce les sourcils et arrête de marcher. Il semble gêné et a un sourire timide, crispé. Je ne pense pas vraiment à ce que je fais, mais je m'avance vers lui lentement. Je place mes mains sur ses joues et je relève son visage pour qu'il me regarde. Je penche légèrement la tête et l'embrasse. Je me serre contre lui en l'embrassant, mes mains descendant pour venir se lover contre son torse.

Il parait d'abord surpris, puis il répond à mon baiser et ses mains glissent dans mon dos. Je me serre le plus que je peux contre son corps fin et musclé, comme si je voulais chercher du réconfort, et je l'embrasse désespérément, comme si je ne voulais jamais qu'il arrête de m'embrasser.

Une de ses mains caresse mes reins, puis il passe ses mains derrière ma cape. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux et les caresse à l'intérieur de la capuche. Il fait glisser celle-ci, et mes cheveux tombent sur mes épaules, comme s'il venait de les libérer. Je fais glisser sa capuche tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Quand l'air nous manque, nous nous séparons, les lèvres rouges et gonflées. Je rougis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement abusé... Mais c'était tellement... merveilleux ! Magique ! Que… que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est recommencer…

Il m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres et me regarde avec un sourire :

"Tu me laisse enlever ton masque ? je ne vois que le bas de son visage…"

"Seulement si tu enlève le tien…" soufflai-je.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre pourtant d'embrasser comme ça le premier mec venu… mais il semble si familier… Je détache la ficelle qui retient son masque pendant qu'il dénoue le mien.

Il fait sombre dans le couloir. La seule lumière arrive directement dans mes yeux. Je ne vois p as grand chose. Je ne peux que constater que même sans masque il est toujours aussi séduisant et mystérieux… Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer agréablement quand il se rapproche de moi, mon masque à la main :

"Tu es magnifique…"

Ce qu'il dit semble faux dans ses lèvres. Peut-être parce qu'il me regarde avec des sourcils froncés et qu'il respire un grand coup.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demandai-je, paniquée.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Zara."

Il semble soulagé, inexplicablement et caresse doucement ma joue. Je frémis, et j'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais il me demande avant :

"C'est ton nom ou un surnom ?"

"C'est… un diminutif", avouai-je en rougissant, étonnée qu'il l'ait devinée, "mon vrai prénom est Saraphina."

Il recule et blanchit, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

"Saraphina ? Boucle brune ? Non ce n'est aps possible!"

Je sursaute et le regarde avec horreur. Comment… pourquoi…

"Remus. Je suis Remus Lupin."

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et je recule d'un pas, une main sur ma bouche, l'autre le pointant du doigt. Il semble misérable, et il me regarde avec douleur :

"Je te jure si j'avais su que c'était toi Fina, je ne…"

"Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé ? Tu te serais barré avant ? Criai-je en pleurant, tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un.. Qu'un…"

"Qu'un loup-garou ? Qu'un monstre ? Un assassin? Je le sais, merci !" Crie-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir.

"Non, tu es bien pire ! Tu es… tu es…"

Je ne trouve pas de mots. Pas de mots pour décrire la rage qui m'envahit. Et puis aussi... Et bien, de la compréhension… Il n'y avait que Remus qui pouvait me laisser comme ça après que j'ai baissé ma garde.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. Comme il y a dix ans. Comme il y a dix ans, je le vois partir en courant. Je sens encore mon cœur se briser. Je le vois monter les escaliers. Je pleure. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. J'ai encore son masque dans la main, et si je ferme les yeux je peux encore voir son fin visage si beau dans l'obscurité et qui me regardait avec stupéfaction…

"Mais qu'ai-je fait ? "Chuchotai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

* * *

Il courut. Il monta les marches, mais quand le couloir où elle était fut hors de vue, il trébucha légèrement et il recommença à marcher. Où plutôt à ramper… Il traînait des pieds et il avait l'impression que sa tête était vide et qu'il ne pouvait plus penser. Ses traits étaient hagards, perdus…

Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à ce problème… Il l'avait aimée, et il s'était enfui quand il avait appris la vérité sur son père. Il s'était enfui, la laissant seule, blessée.. C'avait été le premier acte monstrueux qu'il avait fait dans sa vie de monstre…

Elle avait été la seule à le soutenir, et il avait fui en comprenant la vérité, comme Œdipe avait fui en apprenant qui était sa femme.

Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas s'il regrettait. C'était la meilleure chose à faire… Elle était gentille, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était. Et il ne pouvait pas décemment se permettre de laisser les gens s'approcher de lui.

Les loups-garous sont maudits. Leurs amis doivent mourir, c'est écrit…

Pour l'instant, il avait de la chance, il avait des amis, qui étaient très loin de mourir, mais peut-être que la malédiction ne s'appliquait qu'à celle qu'il aimerait ? Celle qu'il aimerait à en mourir…

C'était certainement mieux si ce jour-là il était parti. Comme c'était certainement mieux si aujourd'hui il partait… Il aurait été un monstre de rester avec elle après ça…

Non, il savait lui-même qu'il se voilait la face. Il avait fui. Comme il y a dix ans. Il avait fui car il ne voulait pas voir son visage si fin, si doux, le regarder avec effroi. Il ne voulait pas voir ces grands yeux bruns magnifiques se colorer de colère… Il préférait partir avant et c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle l'oublierait.

Lui ne l'oublierait jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Dans la vie de chaque loup-garou, il n'y a qu'une seule femme qu'ils peuvent aimer vraiment, de tout leur être. Toutes les autres ne sont que des passades, plus ou moins longues, mais jamais sérieuses.

Non, il n'aurait pas le choix de l'oublier ou pas. Il devrait faire face à sa solitude le reste de sa vie, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était un choix difficile, mais il préférait se priver lui-même et permettre à Nina d'avoir une vraie vie. Non, pas Nina, Saraphina. Elle était une femme maintenant.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, elle était une femme. Même un peu trop féminine… Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait complètement oublié les mains douces et baladeuses de Suzie, la jolie blonde à la cape argentée.

La jeune et attirante fille brune lui avait tout de suite plu et il aurait du comprendre pourquoi aussitôt. Elle avait une capuche rouge bordeaux qui cachait la masse de ses cheveux, mais il pouvait voir quelques mèches de cheveux bouclés dépasser. Elle avait un bustier noir, fermé par un cordon violet, et il avait tout de suite penser combien il serait facile de l'enlever, et combien détacher ce cordon serait plaisant…

Elle portait une jupe colorée qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec son haut noir et sa peau mat et dorée. Cette peau qu'il avait tout de suite eut envie d'embrasser, de toucher, de goûter… Un reflet caramel sur la peau, et des épaules dénudées si appétissantes…

Elle l'avait tout de suite remis à sa place. Il se serait mis des baffes. Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait une file qui lui plaisait vraiment, et qui le faisait se sentir différent, il se rendait ridicule en laissant sa chemise débrayée…

Et encore, elle avait été à deux doigts de découvrir la cicatrice… C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté les mains de Suzy. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice très discrète, et il l'avait toujours trouvée laide…

Il se laissa glisser, ou plutôt tomber contre une porte et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit une larme perler à son œil gauche, et une autre à son œil droit. Elle coulèrent et finirent sur ses lèvres, laissant un sillon salé qu'il goûta du bout des lèvres, comme pour vérifier leur existence.

On dit que les loup-garou ne pleurent jamais car les larmes sont une caractéristique humaine. Mais c'est faux. Les loup-garou ne peuvent pas avoir de larmes hypocrite, et ils ne peuvent pas décider de pleurer ou pas. Ils pleurent très peu, et ont une réserve très limitée de larmes, l'équivalent d'une larme par œil, et il faut des mois pour ressourcer cette source lacrymale…

Il n'avait versé que deux uniques larmes à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, et il s'était senti inférieur aux autres… Il l'avait adorée, et il n'était même plus capable de la pleurer avec honneur…

À chaque fois qu'il pleurait, cela lui rappelait qu'il était un être inférieur dont les larmes comme les joies étaient comptées soigneusement…

Il sentit des vibrations sourdes dans le sol. Le bruit assourdi d'une personne qui court puis qui s'arrête et recommence à courir plus doucement. Il ne releva pas la tête. Il n'avait même pas cherché à analyser le bruit, bien trop occupé par des pensées morbides.

Mais le bruit d'un corps qui chute le fit sortir soudainement sortir de sa léthargie. Il se redressa aussitôt, tous ses sens développés de lycanthropes en alerte et il la vit, agenouillée devant lui, qui venait de sursauter à le voir se redresser aussi vite.

Il se leva, se créant un masque d'impassibilité et d'indifférence totale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Des explications, des excuses ? je n'en ai pas… Laisse-moi partir maintenant…" Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il voulut la contourner, mais elle mit son bras en travers de son chemin, et elle le força à rester à sa place. Simplement avec le regard.

"Pas la peine de te cacher derrière un masque, Remus… Tu es un Griffondor, comme mon père l'a été, tu ne dois pas être un lâche qui se cache derrière un loup ou un masque d'indifférence pour te protéger des gens… Le souvenir que j'ai de toi est celui de quelqu'un de courageux, qui a subit des choses terribles… Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un qui se cache à lui-même ses sentiments…"

Son ton était calme, mais réprobateur, et en même temps déçu. Il baissa les yeux et il sentit son cœur rétrécir encore un peu plus à son ton accusateur. Mais la voix de la jeune fille se fit plus douce, plus implorante, tandis qu'elle prenait le menton du loup-garou dans une main pour relever son visage vers lui . Il dégagea sa tête loin de sa main, mais il la regarda quand même :

"S'il te plait 'Mus, ne me blesse pas encore une fois… Tu es sortie de ma vie il y a longtemps, mais maintenant que tu es là je n'ai pas envie d te laisser partir encore une fois… Je n'ai pas envie de te voir courir comme il y a dix ans, en sachant que je ne te reverrai probablement jamais… S'il te plait, Remus…"

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait en le suppliant ainsi, et elle-même ne le savait pas davantage. Elle voulait juste qu'il ne s'enfuie pas…

"Je sais que tu me détestes… C'est à cause de mon père que tu es ce que tu es, mais s'il te plait…"

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis ce que je suis, c'est même à cause de moi que ton père est mort… Je suis impardonnable Nina…" dit-il abruptement en reculant jusqu'à la porte pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuer de larmes, lui rapellant qu'elle était humaine.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ? "demanda-t-il gauchement.

"Il n'y avait que toi et Papa qui m'appeliez comme ça… Tout le monde m'a tout le temps donné d'autres surnoms… S'il te plait… Reviens dans ma vie…"

Elle l'avait regardé avec espoir, mais il recula davantage. Elle ne comprenait donc pas ? Il ne lui apporterait qu'une vie misérable, sans argent, sans travail… Personne ne méritait ça, et encore moins elle…

"Non, Nina, non… Pardonne-moi mais c'est pour ton bien…Ce ne serait réelleemnt pas une bonne idée..."

Il recula encore et se retrouva collé à la porte, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner de la jeune fille tentatrice.

"Tu ne fais que mon mal en voulant faire mon bien…" dit-elle d'une voix douce en le regardant avec insistance.

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la protéger… Tous ses sentiments s'exprimaient dans son regard, comme une excuse, mais il ne bougea pas.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, sans parler, et Zara passa doucement ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune et mystérieux lycanthrope. Elle attira doucement son visage à elle, et il ne se dégagea pas. Il se laissa faire tandis qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes et qu'elle l'appuyait contre la porte.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, avant de s'écarter de lui et de le regarder. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser de question, il répondit :

"S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes pour le mal que je t'ai fait…"

Il la regard avec anxiété, en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, comme pour l'inciter à lui répondre positivement. Il avait _besoin_ qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle lui avait pardonn

"Pas tout à fait à vrai dire…" avoua-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec des yeux blessés, et elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là une nouvelle fois qu'il était incroyablement mignon… Plus que mignon même, il était tout simplement beau. Beau et mystérieux. Tout Remus… Elle l'embrassa une fois, puis encore une autre, mais il ne répondit pas, comme s'il était ailleurs :

"Tu… Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, hein ? C'est normal, je n'aurais jamais du partir comme ça je suis désolé je…"

"Ne dis rien… Embrasse-moi… Je sens que tu va trouver un moyen pour te faire pardonner... Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup d'imagination, tu devrais trouver ce qui me fera oublier ta fuite…" dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus en se collant à lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude de se comporter comme ça, et elle rougit en s'éloignant un peu de lui, l'air honteuse. Mais il explosa d'un rire joyeux et il l'attira à lui.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, ses lèvres pressant les siennes avec délice, et sa langue demandant le passage, qui lui fut ouvert aussitôt. Il la tenait fermement mais doucement dans ses bras, et elle se sentait en sécurité dans son étreinte. Son corps était si chaud, si confortable… Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, et que ses bras et son corps étaient fait pour la recevoir.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, et elle mit ses mains contre le haut de sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement envie de déboutonner cette chemise qu'elle avait eu l'idiotie de lui faire refermer…

Et il n'y avait personne aux alentours, alors ses doigts glissèrent entre les boutons et elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de sa chemise, comme si elle avait le besoin de sentir sa peau contre ses doigts. Il rit doucement contre ses lèvres, et il appuya son front contre le sien en souriant. Elle rougit et demanda d'une voie timide en enlevant ses mains :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'avais juste envie de toucher ta peau, pour voir si elle était douce… "bafouilla-t-elle.

"Mais ça ne me gêne pas, tes mains sont juste froides.. Ca me donne des frissons… Mais c'est très agréable..." Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle frissona, et il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Et il les posa contre son torse :

"Tu as vraiment des mains très douce tu sais ? "dit-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.

Il lui lâcha les mains et en continuant à lui faire des petits baisers pressant mais doux, il passa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément, et ils reculèrent vers le mur. Soudainement, Remus sursauta et grimaça.

Zara releva la tête vers lui, et voulut s'éloigner, un air coupable sur le visage, mais il rit doucement, ses bras toujours autour d'elle l'empêchant de partir et il lui dit :

"Je me suis simplement pris la poignée dans le dos, et je te jure, ça n'a rien d'agréable…"

Il lui fit un sourire ironique, et elle sourit en se rapprochant de lui. Il ouvrit la porte dans son dos, et ils titubèrent vers l'intérieur de la chambre en continuant à s'embrasser et à se presser l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se caressant.

* * *

_**ATTENTION ! WARNING ! Scène R donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge ou qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin et allez jusqu'à la fin de la scène, indiquée par un autre Attention ! je sia sque certaines histoires sont gâchées par une mauvaise scène R alors si vous n'aimez pas je ne vous en voudrai pas du tout !**_

**__**

Il la souleva de terre, et la porta dans ses bras comme s'il portait une jeune mariée, et elle eut un petit rire en sursautant. Il la porta jusqu'au lit, et la laissa tomber en tombant sur elle. Elle rit doucement et il la regarda une seconde, appuyé sur ses mains, et au-dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Tu es magnifique. Naïve, innocente, certainement idiote pour être encore là avec moi, mais magnifique quand même…"

Il lui fit un demi-sourire qui la fit fondre, et elle répliqua en riant et en le tapant légèrement et affectueusement sur l'épaule. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rire plus et il l'embrassa sauvagement, comme s'il voulait la manger :

"Grr… grr… tu aurais du faire attention au grand méchant loup petite fille, petit chaperon rouge innocent…"

Elle adorait ça. Elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, et de la faire rire, de la faire se sentir si à l'aise, même alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, confortablement allongés dans un immense lit à baldaquin…

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, et elle eut un léger soupir rauque qui le fit frissonner. Il remonta à ses lèvres, tandis que de ses mains expertes il desserrait le cordon et le faisait glisser. Le bustier s'ouvrit, et il l'enleva d'une main habile. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser la chair tendre et de couleur caramel qui s'offrait à lui, et il commença à l'embrasser avec ferveur et passion.

Il suça doucement un de ses seins jusqu'à le rendre dur et pointé vers lui pendant que de l'autre main il caressait doucement son autre sein. Il inversa le traitement et il l'entendit soupirer. Ses soupirs le rendaient complètement fou. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que ça en faisait presque mal…

Il continua à embrasser son corps, pendant que ses mains faisait remonter sa jupe. Elle ne portait pas de collant, et ses jambes étaient longues, fines et douces et soyeuses. Il les caressa en faisant remonter le tissu, très doucement, comme une lente torture.

Il recommença à embrasser ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, son nez et son cou, pendant qu'il caressait ses jambes dénudées. Il glissa doucement un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième, en commençant de lents va-et-vient. Elle se cabra légèrement et les mains de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent à son dos comme pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter. Elle l'embrassa avec fièvre et il lui sourit doucement en accélérant le va-et-vient de ses doigts.

Il laissa des petits baiser sur sa poitrine et sur la vallée entre les deux seins, laissant une légère trace humide, avant de descendre et de commencer à embrasser sa partie plus intime.

Il commença avec ses doigts et sa langue quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore expérimenté auparavant… Elle se cabra entièrement, laissant échapper un soupir étouffé, et elle du presser son poing contre sa bouche pour ne pas crier…

Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il savait faire de telles choses. Pas qu'elle fut vierge ni qu'elle n'eut jamais fait de préliminaires, bien au contraire, mais elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ou vivre avant ne comptait plus du tout.

Il arrêta et elle poussa une plainte pour qu'il continue. Il remonta à son visage et il l'embrassa légèrement, lui laissant son propre goût sur les lèvres. C'était une sensation bizarre et nouvelle, mais pas vraiment désagréable… Pas du tout en fait, comme c'était lui qui lui faisait ça…

Il caressa sa jambe puis glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour les écarter doucement. Elle les ouvrit sans se faire prier, et il entra doucement en elle. Il commença de lent va-et-vient puis le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et se cabra pour accompagner le mouvement. Il tenait fermement sa cuisse d'une main et de l'autre il la caressait.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle expérience avant. Elle se sentait en sécurité, il la tenait puissamment, avec force, mais sans la briser, au contraire… Et il était si beau… Elle voyait son visage au-dessus d'elle et il était vraiment extrêmement séduisant. Attirant tout simplement… Elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir osé aller le voir…

Il l'embrassait tout en lui faisant l'amour, avec fièvre, et elle trouva à ses lèvres un léger goût de chocolat… Il embrassait tellement bien que c'était enivrant… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour mais c'était la première que c'était _si_ agréable…

Elle sentait qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, et en mordant une nouvelle fois l'épaule du beau loup-garou, elle pensa que c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle atteignait deux fois l'orgasme si rapidement. Au moment où elle gémit en prononçant son nom d'une voix à la fois douce et pressante, en pressant son poings contre sa bouche, il gémit lui aussi et se répandit en elle.

Il respira et lui sourit en l'embrassant doucement, tendrement. Il s'allongea sur elle, ne se portant plus sur ses mains, et elle se sentait bien. Il faisait une sorte de poids sur elle, et particulièrement au niveau de sa poitrine et de son ventre, mais c'était très agréable, et elle avait l'impression qu'au contact de son corps contre le sien des centaines de papillons apparaissaient dans son bas-ventre.

Elle gémit quand il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, juste avant de rouler pour se retrouver à côté d'elle. Ils reprenaient tous les deux leur respiration, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Elle eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, surtout quand il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, allongée sur son torse.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, de légers baisers, comme des papillons, légèrement mouillés et vraiment agréable, comme s'ils se demandaient quelque chose, comme s'ils se cherchaient.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, et encore une fois, elle eut l'impression que leurs corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Comme si ce petit creux dans son cou était fait pour qu'elle y niche avec bonheur sa tête…

Ils n'avaient pas parlé une seule fois. . . Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots pour échanger leurs émotions. Elle caressa d'une main distraite son torse, le faisant doucement frissonner, toujours son sourire aux lèvres, quand elle sentit une sorte de blessure. Il se tendit imperceptiblement et elle leva les yeux vers lui en se levant sur les coudes.

Il la regarder avec anxiété, et elle fronça des sourcils. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses doigts et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il avait sur le bas du torse, à hauteur d'abdominaux – et même dessus - une mince et fine cicatrice de la même couleur que sa peau, formant un léger relief. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu avant, c'était très discret…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en remontant pour pouvoir l'embrasser :

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

"C'est ma blessure de loup-garou. Je la garderai pour le restant de ma vie, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça, ça n'est pas très beau mais…"

"Si. Moi j'aime. Ca donne un côté un peu viril, la longue et fine cicatrice, et elle est discrète..Et ça ne fait que ressortir que tu as des abdominaux, au contraire, ça te met en valeur je trouve... Ca te donne un petit côté aventurier, mystérieux… bien que tu le sois déjà sans ça…" dit-elle en passant légèrement sa main sur la cicatrice, "ça te fait mal quand je la touche ?"

Remus éclata de rire, un rire joyeux et soulagé, et il prit la tête de la jeune fille pour poser fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de la lâcher et de continuer à rire avec bonne humeur :

"J'adore ta description, tu sais ? Et non, ça ne me fait pas mal. C'est plus sensible, c'est tout. Et au contraire, quand c'est toi qui le fait, c'est agréable, ça me fait frissonner…" avoua-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Elle lui sourit avec séduction, et en ne le lâchant pas du regard, elle traça avec ses doigts le contour de la cicatrice. Il frissonnait et riait, avec sur son visage une expression de plaisir et de désir qui la faisait rougir.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire coquin.

"J'adore. Plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer…" dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle recommença à tracer le contour de la fine zébrure, mais avec ses lèvres cette fois-là… Elle laissa une suite de petits baisers mouillés sur la blessures fermée du jeune loup-garou, qui gémissait de plaisir :

"Personne encore ne m'avait fait ça…" lui souffla-t-il quand elle remonta à son visage pour l'embrasser sur le nez.

Elle eut un petit rire, et continua à embraser toutes les parties de son visage, exepté ses lèvres. Il prit alors le visage de la jeune file et, n'y tenant plus, lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle rit doucement tandis qu'il lui en donnait un autre, puis encore un autre…

Les baisers devinrent plus insistants, plus longs, et sans se consulter leurs langues recommencèrent à jouer entre elles, tandis que Remus la faisait rouler pour qu'elle se retrouver sous lui :

"Tu m'as manqué tu sais… Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir, et pas dans ces conditions…" dit-il d'une voix grave en la regardant sérieusement.

Elle était sur le dos, et il pouvait voir la lueur des bougies se refléter sur sa peau caramel, et ses cheveux bouclés étaient étalés sur le lit, lui donnant un air sauvage extrêmement attirant. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis il embrassa sa poitrine.

Et il lui refit l'amour, encore une fois, encore plus merveilleusement que la première.

* * *

**_WARNING ! c'est bon, ce qui ont passé la scène peuvent recommencer à lire sans être choqués ! - scène R finie !_**

* * *

Elle dormait, paisiblement lovée dans ses bras, et il caressait doucement son dos nu et ses épaules, si fines et si douces… Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aimait quand il était petit, et pourtant il se rendait compte qu'à chaque minute il l'aimait encore plus, son amour et son désir pour elle grandissant et atteignant de nouveaux sommets régulièrement…

Elle eut un léger gémissement contre son épaule, et il frisson,a avant de soupirer et de replacer une des mèches brunes derrière l'oreille de Zara. Elle était si belle, si paisible… Il vit par terre les deux masques qu'ils avaient du faire tomber en allant sur le lit, deux même que leurs deux capes bordeaux…

Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure solution, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas, et il savait qu'il ne _pourrait pas_ s'enfuir encore une fois…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur la tête, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le lit et de regarder le plafond avec un grand sourire heureux.

Et deux larmes de joie perlèrent au bord de ses yeux, sans qu'il l'ait voulu…

* * *

Voilà, fini !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir ! Mais je comprendrai tout à fait que vous n'aimiez pas ! Personnellement j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce long one-shot (presque trente page, c'est pas rien mine de rien !) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira seulement le quart de ce qu'il m'a plu à écrire, et je serai heureuse !

Je sais, habituellement je n'écris pas de R, mais on me l'avait demandé, et ce one-shot étant un cadeau aux revieweurs, j'ai demandé l'avis. Et personnellement j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, même si c'était inhabituel (habituellement je m'arrête aux préliminaires..)

Cela ne me reflète en aucun cas. Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à coucher, alors encore moins au premier rendez-vous, mais… Je n'ai pas non plus encore rencontré mon Remus, et si je trouvais l'homme de mes rêves, peut-être que…lol (faut pas trop attendre le prince charmant non plus !)

Gros bisous à tous, particulièrement à Madgie et Zaak, qui m'avaient plusieurs fois demandé d'écrire un peu de R… Maintenant, c'est fait !

Et si vous avez bien aimé Zara et Remus je vous conseille très chaudement « Janus, ou la cruauté sort souvent de la bouche des enfants » qui est un autre one-shot sur comment Remus et Zara se sont conus et séparés ! c'est encore un autre genre mais il est très bien aussi, en toute modestie ! - lol ce n'est pas R, mais c'est cute quand même et vous comprendrez pas mal de truc de ce one-shot-ci en le lisant ! et j'écrirais certainement un autre one-shot encore sur Zara et Remus…

_Moony alias Titou_


End file.
